merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Agravaine de Bois
Lord Agravaine de Bois was the brother of Ygraine and Tristan de Bois and the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon. He is also the uncle of Arthur Pendragon. When Ygraine and Tristan died, Agravaine blamed Uther for their deaths and formed an alliance with Morgana to bring Camelot's downfall whilst playing the role of a trusted advisor to Arthur. History Early Life As he was Ygraine's brother, his reasons for joining Morgana most likely stemmed from her death as Uther went to Nimueh and made her use magic to make her give birth to Arthur, costing her life. As magic was involved in Arthur's birth, Agravaine partly blamed Arthur for her death when he was born. Uther later killed his brother, Tristan when he wanted to avenge Ygraine's death. Because of this, Agravaine despised both Uther and Arthur, forming an alliance with Morgana many years later to take his revenge. His resentment towards Uther and Arthur made him believe that Morgana would be a better ruler than they were, leading him to assist her to take the throne as well as taking his revenge. (The Darkest Hour) The Darkest Hour Agravaine arrived in Camelot in light of Uther's capacity to rule utterly broken by Morgana's betrayal. There, he became a valued advisor to Arthur during his time of need when great responsibilities now fell to the young prince to be fulfilled. After a year had passed, Arthur had complete trust in Agravaine and was grateful for his uncle's advice and input. However Arthur was unaware that Agravaine was secretly in league with Morgana. After Arthur rode out to the Isle of the Blessed to seal the veil with his own life, Agravaine rode out to a small forest hut where Morgana was revealed to be waiting for him. He reported that Camelot was on its knees and that Arthur intended to repair the veil by sacrificing himself. When Morgana mentioned Emrys, unaware that he was Merlin, Agravaine assured her that their plans would go as intended and that she would be able to re-establish herself back onto Camelot's throne once again as its rightful heir. Plotting against Guinevere Agravaine then took charge of the kingdom in Arthur's absence and had the gate to the lower town closed to prevent food from running out. Gaius angrily confronted him about it. Gwen persuaded Agravaine to reopen the gate and he reluctantly agreed. Agravaine met Morgana, telling her about Gwen. Morgana then planned to kill her to prevent her vision of Gwen becoming Queen from coming true. Agravaine diverted Gwen's attention while Morgana entered Camelot through a secret tunnel. Morgana knocked Gwen unconscious but Gaius later found her. Meanwhile the Dorocha were defeated when Lancelot sacrificed himself to heal the veil. Morgana was enraged that her plans failed and told Agravaine of her belief that Emrys thwarted them. She told Agravaine to help her find Emrys and kill him. Agravaine then went to Gaius's chambers and asked him if he knew of Emrys but Gaius lied, pretending that he didn't know (The Darkest Hour), Uther's Death In The Wicked Day, Uther was fatally injured by the Gleeman, whose intention was to kill Arthur. Arthur then resorted to magic to heal his father. When Agravaine learned of this, he rushed to inform Morgana, who gave him a necklace that will reverse any healing spell used on its wearer and then magnify it tenfold. After planting the necklace around Uther's neck, Agravaine coldly told an unconscious Uther that he would finally get what he deserved in revenge for the deaths of Ygraine and Tristan. Naturally, because of the necklace, Uther was killed. Arthur then blamed the sorcerer (who was actually Merlin in disguise) for his father's death. He then vows to always despise magic, saying that he "lost both my his parents to magic". Meanwhile, Agravaine went to tell Morgana that Uther was dead but she told him that she already knew as she felt him die. Agravaine later watched as Arthur was crowned King of Camelot. Plotting against Arthur Following the death of Uther, Caerleon began raiding Camelot. During one of these raids, he was eventually led into a trap and captured. Following Agravaine's advice, Arthur tried to force him to sign a treaty. He refused, and Arthur ordered him killed. His body was returned to his kingdom. This event led to the brief war between Camelot and his land, led by Caerleon's wife Queen Annis. After Agravaine told Arthur that he cannot be seen with Guinevere and deemed her inappropriate, Arthur sneaked out on the night before he left for the battle to see her and tell her that their relationship must end. A heartbroken Gwen told Arthur to listen to his heart in order to become the king he really wants to be. Agravaine later gave Arthur's sword to Morgana and she enchanted it to make it too heavy for Arthur to carry. However, despite the fact that Arthur's sword was heavy, their plan to kill him failed when Merlin used magic to help Arthur defeat Derian, but the champion was spared to make peace with Annis. Capturing Merlin Agravaine later captured Merlin after he got injured by a soldier. When he brought the unconscious Merlin to Morgana, he wanted to kill him. Morgana stopped him, saying that Merlin could be useful as he could kill Arthur while under her control. Morgana then enchanted Merlin to kill Arthur by putting a Fomorroh snake inside his neck. However, Gaius and Gwen noticed his strange behaviour and thwarted Merlin's attempts to kill Arthur by paralysing the snake. Merlin, disguised as Emrys, then engaged Morgana in a magical duel and defeated her, allowing him to destroy the Fomorroh. Afterwards Agravaine found Morgana lying unconscious in the woods and carried her to safety. Kidnapping Gaius Morgana recovered inside her hut from her duel with the disguised Merlin. After telling Agravaine that Emrys attacked her and that he destroyed the Fomorroh, Agravaine told her that someone was telling Emrys everything about them. He suspected that it was Gaius as he was the only one in Camelot who knew of the Fomorroh. Determined to learn who Emrys is, Morgana went in search of Alator of Catha, a priest and warrior. In the meantime, Agravaine persuaded Arthur that Gaius was the traitor in Camelot. Taking Agravaine's advice, Arthur questioned Gaius and his views of magic but when Gaius told them nothing they let him go. Morgana found Alator and asked him to abduct Gaius in exchange for her healing bracelet. Alator accepted and abducted Gaius from his chambers with the help of Agravaine. Agravaine then placed evidences of Gaius's supposed betrayal in his room to prove Gaius' motives to the King. In the morning Agravaine told Arthur that Gaius was last seen running away and many of his possessions are gone. Merlin immediately suspected Agravaine and informed Arthur of his suspicions but Arthur refused to listen . Merlin later found evidence in Agravaine's chambers as to where Gaius is, so he and Gwaine rode out to rescue to Gaius. Agravaine rode out and warned Morgana that Merlin is on to them. Morgana and Agravaine arrive and Morgana told Agravaine to kill Gaius while she dealt with Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine found Agravaine about to kill Gaius. However Agravaine lied, saying he was saving him, and the two hurried back to Camelot with the unconscious Gaius. After Merlin, Gwaine and Agravaine returned to Camelot with Gaius, Agravaine told Arthur that he misjudged Gaius and that they owe both him and Merlin an apology for suspecting him. Sabotaging Arthur and Gwen's relationship When Agravaine learnt that Arthur planned to marry Gwen, he told Morgana who then raised a shade of Lancelot from the dead. Morgana and Agravaine then encouraged Lancelot, who was under Morgana's control, to make Gwen fall in love with him again with help of an enchanted bracelet. Lancelot succeeded in making Gwen fall in love with him and when Arthur caught them kissing, he had them locked up in the dungeons after a fierce battle with Lancelot. After Arthur banished Gwen from Camelot, Agravaine gave an order to Lancelot from Morgana so that he would kill himself. Getting plans for Morgana Agravaine was later tasked by Morgana, who had now formed an alliance with Helios, to get a map of Camelot so that they would attack Camelot. Agravaine had Eoghan, the mapmaker's apprentice, to do the task for him, however, the man failed and Agravaine killed him, forcing him to do it himself. Agravaine succeeded in getting the plans himself and gave them to Morgana who then conjured a copy of the map to fool Arthur when Merlin attempted to tell him that the map was stolen. Personality Agravaine was a manipulative, bitter, vengeful, intelligent and treacherous person. He was also a talented actor, being able to hide his true nature from everyone in Camelot apart from Merlin and Gaius, just like Morgana did before her true nature was revealed. Agravaine blamed Uther for the deaths of Ygraine and Tristan. He also blamed Arthur for Ygraine's death when he was born. Agravaine's bitterness towards Uther and Arthur caused him to join Morgana many years later to take his revenge and to help her take over Camelot, believing that she would be a better ruler than Arthur and Uther. It is possible that before the deaths of Ygraine and Tristan, he was a nicer person, almost the same as Morgana was before she realised Uther concealed her half-sister from her and ordered the execution of several of her friends, including Gwen, Mordred, Merlin and Alvarr. In addition to his bitter, manipulative and treacherous nature, Agravaine was also quick thinking, being able to fool Gwaine into thinking that he was checking that Gaius was still breathing when he was about to slit his throat with a knife. He used the mist Gaius' breath had left on the blade to convince Gwaine that he had merely been checking on Gaius condition. However, despite his evil nature, Agravaine did have a softer side. When he found Morgana lying unconscious in the woods after her duel with Merlin, he took her to safety and displayed concern for her when she recovered. This shows that Morgana was the only person who he cared about apart from himself after losing Ygraine and Tristan. However, there were times when Agravaine was afraid of Morgana, especially when she was angered. Agavaine was shown to have a lighter side though, he was momentarilly shocked when morgana ordered the crops to be burned, so the people would starve, and took no pleasure in knowing Elyan was being tortured, even expressing his wish for his screams to end. Relationships Morgana Agravaine was loyal to Morgana and wanted to help her achieve her goal to become Queen of Camelot. He constantly met with her to make plans to destroy the men in the the Pendragon family. When Morgana admitted that Emrys will become her doom, he tried to comfort her and attempted to assist her in finding out who he is, though unsuccessfully. He was shown to care about her, when he found her hut wrecked, and then her unconscious, he cried, and then carried her off to safety. When Morgana recovered Agravaine seemed genuinely concerned about her well-being asking her who had attacked her. It is unknown if Morgana cares about him in return but she has implied that she might get rid of him when he is no longer useful to her. Whether Agravaine realises that Morgana might possibly turn against him is unknown. Morgana sometimes called Agravaine "My Lord" while he sometimes called her "My Lady". In "The Sword in The Stone " Agravaine clearly showed his unyeilding loyalty towards Morgana, after she had belittled him futher. Agravaine stated that only he was Morgana's one and true ally and that no one else is to be trusted even Helios. Morgana acknowledged these claims and said that if he was to capture Arthur, he would always be at her side. Uther Agravaine despised Uther Pendragon. He blamed Uther for the deaths of both Ygraine and Tristan. He eventually indirectly killed Uther by planting an enchanted necklace around his neck to repel healing spells when he was mortally wounded. Just before he left Uther to die from the enchantment he sarcastically called Uther "old friend". Agravaine and Uther had some similarities and differences as both of their actions were fuelled by Ygraine's death but while Uther blamed it at the hands of magic, Agravaine blamed her death at the hands of Uther. Arthur Agravaine initially seemed to be loyal to Arthur but is actually working to have him killed as he wants Morgana to rule Camelot. The reason why he wants Arthur dead is because he partly blames him for the death of Ygraine as his birth caused her death. As part of his plans in bringing Arthur's downfall, he manipulated Arthur most of the time, despite failing to have him killed. Arthur, on the other hand, trusted Agravaine greatly and valued his advice. Arthur began to suspect Agravaine when he got ambushed in the woods but Agravaine deflected his suspicions to Gaius. Agravaine says that he could not bear to betray Arthur as Arthur is the only thing Agravaine has that belonged to Ygraine. However, this was a lie as he still plotted against Arthur and did not care - or perhaps did not realise - that in doing so he betrayed not only Arthur but Ygraine as well. Ygraine Agravaine most likely had a close relationship with his sister Ygraine as her death was the main reason why he plotted against Uther and Arthur. He states that he promised Ygraine to stay by Arthur's side, but due to his loyalty to Morgana, this is either a lie or a broken promise. It is possible that his resentment towards Arthur may have blinded him to the fact that he was dishonouring Ygraine's memory. Tristan Agravaine was Tristan's brother and both of them blamed Uther for Ygraine's death and attempted to have him killed. After Tristan was killed by Uther, Agravaine joined Morgana many years later and with her help, caused Uther's death which Tristan couldn't do, granting his wish and avenging Tristan's death. Gaius Agravaine doesn't care about Gaius. He helped Morgana use him to discover Emrys' identity. He was willing to murder Gaius to prevent the information Gaius possessed from getting into the wrong hands. However he managed to fool Gwaine into thinking that he was merely helping Gaius and helped Gwaine bring Gaius back to Camelot in order to keep his true nature hidden. Merlin Although Agravaine did not have much interaction with Merlin, he trusted him on one occasion to give a dagger to Arthur as a gift. However, when Merlin was captured by Morgana, Agravaine attempted to kill him but was stopped by Morgana who wanted to use him as a pawn to kill Arthur. Agravaine always helped Morgana to find the unknown sorcerer Emrys but was unaware that Emrys was in fact Merlin. Abilities It can be assumed that Agravaine is somewhat skilled with a sword as he was shown carrying a sword with him but he has not used it in a fight yet. However in "The Hunter's Heart", Agravaine skillfully killed a man who had betrayed his orders, by slashing him across his stomach, then as the man bent over and clenched his stomach, Agravaine stabbed him in the back, killing the man. He did this with ease and also took a sadistic pleasure in doing this. As of yet, Agravaine has not shown that he has any sort of magical ability, although in "The Secret Sharer" it is revealed that he keeps books about sorcery in a locked chest underneath his bed, and his alliance with Morgana shows that he is willing to work with sorcerors even if he has not shown any talent in this field himself. Agravaine is also a very good actor, he has fooled (almost) everyone into thinking that he is in league with Arthur. Like Morgana in Series 3, all but Gaius and Merlin are oblivious to his behaviour, although Arthur briefly contemplated the possibility that he was the traitor until Agravaine transferred the blame to Gaius (plotting against mainly the men of the court). He is an excellent liar and very good at interrogating, as seen in "The Secret Sharer", where he knows Gaius is lying but didn't know he was protecting Merlin's identity. How Arthur reacted after learning that Gaius was not the traitor as Agravaine claimed is unknown, but it would appear that he has managed to conceal his true agenda once again. In Legends In contrast to the legends, Agravaine is Arthur's uncle, whereas in the legends, he is portrayed as his nephew. Sir Agravaine was the second son of King Lot of Orkney and Queen Morgause, his wife. In his youth, he came to the Court of King Arthur with his brothers and fought in the Saxon Wars, where he liberated the prisoners on the Hill of Wretches. He was rewarded with a knighthood and welcomed into the Order of the Round Table. He managed to put himself about a bit in search of adventure. However, although a very handsome man and a competent knight with sword and axe, he was said to be a most disagreeable character: being described as envious, unsympathetic, hateful and disposed to evil. This view seems to have been largely due to his central role in the movement to expose the torrid affair between Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot. In some texts, it is Agravaine, rather than Mordred, who emerged as the chief conspirator and he was only finally killed when Lancelot rescued the Queen from the stake. However, Agravaine may be misrepresented. When Gwaine was accused of treachery by Guigambresil, it was his brother Agravaine who persuaded him not to respond too hastily and even offered to fight on his brother's behalf. Throughout, his actions seem to have been motivated by family loyalty. His desire to harm Sir Lancelot and his participation in the murder of Sir Lamorak is quite understandable when one considers that their family was responsible for the death of Agravaine's father. He must have had a more pleasing side to his character, for he won over the Lady Florée (or Laurel) - a niece of the King of Scotland - at a Camelot Tournament and married her. Sir Agravaine was killed by Sir Lancelot some time during the latter's conflict with Arthur. Trivia In a deleted scene, Agravaine revealed that he had confessed his "undying love" for Morgana, possibly showing that he had romantic feelings for her. Agravaine is the main antagonist of Series 4. Gallery Agravaine-and-Morgana-4x02.png|Agravaine in Morgana's hut plotting against Camelot and especially Gwen 530.jpg Category:Arthur's relations Category:Male Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Cast Category:Traitors Category:Morgana's relations Category:People who know of Agravaine's betrayal Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Characters Category:Series 4 enemies